


Are you satisfied now?

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [19]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, frank endings beginnings, fransom, implied sex, ransom drsdale, the fransom files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	Are you satisfied now?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Ransom wakes up just a bit after noon, his head heavy from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. It was just the start of the new year and just like most of them he had celebrated, if it could be called that, and started it alone. He pulls himself up into a sitting position on his study couch and runs a hand over his face. He grabs the open bottle of whiskey on the table and takes a drink, cringing slightly at the burn and the twist of his stomach as it protests to drinking so early without any food.

It was starting to become tiring spending all these holidays alone, never knowing if there was going to be someone with him or not. Having a random date just made him feel empty and didn’t bring any stratification anymore. He shakes his head and gets up, stumbling his way into the kitchen to see what shitty thing he could quickly make up so that he didn’t spend the day puking up the large amount of alcohol he knew that he was going to consume.

He manages to gather up something that was edible and sits down at the counter to eat. He hated the holidays, he hated them even more when he was alone. He was glad that it was a new year and the holiday season was over. People could stop being so fucked and go on about their life and he wouldn’t have to hear about it for a few months and wouldn’t have to think about how fucking alone he was. 

He’s part way through his sad meal when there’s a knock on his door. He glares in the direction as if they could see him and whoever it was would just go away and leave him alone, but no, they knock again. With a dramatic sigh he stands up and makes his way to the front of the house and opens the door, ready to tell whoever it is to go the fuck away that he didn’t want to buy / support / listen to whatever bullshit. But the words die on his tongue.

_ Frank. _

He looked good, he always looked good. Ransom knew he probably had spent the entire night in the car, driving away from whatever party or person he was running away from this time. Because Frank was always running, that’s why he came back to Ransom and Ransom was always dumb enough to let him back in. He always let him back in.

Frank gives him that easy grin, cigarette dangling from his lips. “Happy New Year Ransom.”

Ransom supposes he’s supposed to be grateful that Frank made time for him, that he stopped by to see him. Instead Ransom feels a bit of emptiness because he had invited Frank to spend New Years Eve with him but the message had been left on read. Ransom sighs and shakes his head, stepping aside to let Frank in because even if he was upset with him he was too weak to ever turn him away.

As Frank walks in Ransom catches a whiff of perfume and it makes his stomach turn. He wonders if the girl was pretty, if she did the things that Frank liked. Ransom wondered if he spent a lot of time with her, if he said the things that he said to Ransom. He wondered if the girl made Frank feel the way Ransom made him feel. He wondered if she was special to Frank.

Ransom doesn’t asks any of the things he’s wondering, he knows that any answer is going to lead to him downing the whiskey bottle in his study faster than he did the night before so he wouldn’t have to feel the stupid feelings or deal with the jealousy that was making his stomach twist into knots. Instead he shuts the door and heads into the kitchen to finish his breakfast, Frank following behind him.

“Did you have a party last night?” Frank asks, hopping onto the counter and taking a drag of his cigarette, smoke curling into the air.

“No.” Ransom answers simply, watching Frank with a slight grin.

“No? I thought you were going to… oh.” Frank gives Ransom a small smile, it dawning on him that Ransom had spent the night alone. It makes Frank feel a little bad that he didn’t respond to Ransom’s text. 

“Yup. And you? Have fun at the parties you hit?” Ransom doesn’t even try to keep the bitterness out of his tone, his eyes glaring down at the plate of food he fixed, now something he didn’t want to eat. His appietate was lost.

“New Year’s Eve parties are always ones that are unique. You can find a lot of interesting people.” Frank says easily. He was used to Ransom being bitter and harsh so his tone didn’t phase him. “They’re always a fun pastime.”

Ransom stands and tosses the food into the trash. “Not fun enough to keep you from running away, are they?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ransom tosses the plate into the sink and turns to Frank. He’s fueled by a hangover and feelings he refurbished to look at too long. “It means you always run here when things get to be too much. You always come back to see me when someone’s gotten too close just so you can fuck the memory of them away and go back without feeling any fucking guilt. Did they get too clingy this time? Think that a New Years kiss meant you two were meant to be?”

Ransom wasn’t wrong, both he and Frank knew that, but it wasn’t something that Frank wanted to admit. He hadn’t come to see Ransom to fight, and maybe he was running but he had also wanted to see him. He came back to see Ransom to see him because out of everyone that Frank had been with and would be with, Ransom had a soft spot in his heart. Frank cared about Ransom.

“I came by to see you Ransom, not because I’m running away from some random girl I hooked up with. You know I always come back to see you.” Frank says, putting his cigarette out and getting off of the counter.

“ **_Can’t you see how fucked up this is?_ ** You’re always coming and going and when you do come it’s because you’re running away from someone or something and we both fucking know that Frank!” Ransom says, pointing his finger at him. “You go off to L.A., fuck around and when things become too much you come running back to me. We fuck around and then you leave without saying anything. You treat me like your one night stands! If you were coming around just to see me then you’d at least be able to tell me when you were leaving instead of sneaking away!”

Years of pent up rage and feelings and just everything was boiling to the surface and Ransom couldn’t really stop it. He was angry, he was upset, and he was tired of being treated like a side piece to be discarded when Frank was done. Ransom didn’t mind that there wasn’t anything traditional between them. He knew that Frank cared about him in his own ways, just like Frank knew that Ransom cared about him too. Ransom just didn’t want to be treated as if he was nothing and he felt like he was nothing when he woke up and Frank was gone.

“Ransom you know that goodbyes aren’t my thing, it’s just easier to leave but you know that I always come back.” Frank takes a few steps towards him. “You’re the only one I come back to, that has to count for something, that should show you that you’re special to me.”

“Oh yeah, such a great thing to be thought of every few months when you get tired of slumming it around the hipster houses and come back to see me only to be gone two days later. I **_s this how you thought your life would be?_ ** Going back and forth, using me as a palate cleanser to whoever you hooked up with. Look, I’m not saying I want you to be my boyfriend but you should at least treat me like a fucking friend after all we’ve been through.” Ransom snaps, walking away from him and heading to his study. He goes to the bar and grabs his bottle of whiskey and pours himself a drink, watching as a few moments later Frank walks into the room.

“Ransom, you know you’re my friend. Hell, if I’m honest you’re my best friend and maybe I’m not always forthcoming about that but you do mean something to me. I care about you and you know that.” Frank says as he walks over to him. He places a hand on his hip and smirks softly, leaning forward and brushing a chaste kiss over Ransom’s lips. “Let me show you just how much I care and if it makes you feel better I’ll say goodbye this time.”

Ransom was weak. He was so weak for Frank and he can’t say no to him. He leans into the kiss, a soft sigh as he deepens the kiss for a moment. 

“Come on..” Frank slips a hand in Ransom’s and pulls him up to Ransom’s bedroom. He pushes him to the bed and they spend the next few hours rolling around in the bed, worshipping each other's bodies and bringing each other to orgasm. There are layers of feelings wrapped up in each touch, in each whisper of dirty words and compliments. 

After they lay there together, coming down from their highs of pleasure, passing a cigarette back and forth. 

“Are you satisfied now?” Frank asks, a teasing edge to his voice.

Ransom doesn’t answer because it would mean admitting that he wasn’t and he hadn’t been in a long time. He takes another drag of the cigarette and passes it back, wondering if Frank was going to be there in the morning.

Only time would tell.


End file.
